The X-Men Are Frozen
by The Star of Darkness
Summary: I made parodies of Frozen songs, mutant style.


**Superhero Frozen Songs**

_**Superheroes Are Better Than People**_

**Superheroes are better than peoples, X-Men don't you think that's true?**

_Yeah, people reject us, experiment on, and neglect us. After all we do to save them too._

**And Superheroes are cooler than peoples, X-Men don't you think I'm right?**

_That's once again true for the X-Men too!_

**Okay, let's call it a night!**

_**Do You Want To Rescue Mortals**_

Do you want to rescue mortals?

Come on let's go save!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

Don't make me phase in

We used to be a team

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to rescue mortals?

They don't have to be human.

(Wolverine) Go away Kitty!

(Young Shadowcat) Okay, bye.

(Slightly older Shadowcat knocks on door)

Do you want to rescue mortals?

Or cause destruction on the halls?

I think some help from you is over do

I have started talking to

the psychics through the walls!

Its gets a little lonely

in the institute

Just watching the mutants walk by…

(clip clop, trip trop, plip plop.)

(Even older Shadowcat knocks)

Wolverine, I know you're in there

The psychics tell me its true

They say, "Be understanding." I am trying to

I'm here for you

Just let me in

We only have the X-Men

The mutants and us

What are we going to do?

Do you want to save mortals? (sniffs)

**Let Me Go **

The lights glow bright in my jail cell tonight

No metal to be seen

A plastic cell of isolation

And it looks like I'm the king

Metal is calling to me

I can feel it inside

Couldn't break out of this cell, heaven knows I tried

Let it in let them see

The power of metal coursing through me

Don't conceal let them feel the rage that you have in side

Let them know

Let me go, let me go

Don't wanna be held back any more

Let me go, let me go

Don't you dare turn your back and slam that door

I don't care

What you have to say

Give me some metal

Your pain never bothered me anyways

It funny how being distanced

From the metal

Gives them control over me

And I can't save myself at all

Its time to see what Mystic can do

To test her abilities and slip some metal through

No right, no wrong, No rules for me

I'll be free

Let me go, let me go

I am one with all metal under the sky

Let me go, let me go

I won't be sad to see you die

Here I stand

I don't want to stay

Let my anger rage on

My power calls to the metal in the ground

There is a lot of metal all around

I can't call it here to my disarray

I wish they would let me go

The past is in the past

Let me go, let me go

I will rise and destroy this place

Let me go, let me go

My weakness will be gone

Here I stand

In the light of fluorescents

Let my anger rage on

Your pain never bothered me anyways

**Mutants Are Fixer Uppers**

What's the matter?

Why are you holding back from such heroes?

Is it the lightning that they shoot?

Or the way they will throw you as easily as a boot?

Or the hairy, scaly, weirdness of their skin?

And although they watch their power,

They can destroy a city in under an hour.

But you'll never meet anyone who is so

Powerful yet sweet

So they can be a little bit of fixer uppers

So they've got some differences

Like their peculiar brains

Or what they can do with the rains

They are out side of nature's laws

(Mankind) We don't have time for this, the mutants are a problem!

(Mutant Community) You're one to talk!

So tell me mutants, is it the way they are frightened?

Or that they're senses aren't heightened?

Or the way the do experiments on you?

(Mutants) You did not need to bring that up!

Are you deciding not to care because of their normal hair?

Or the way they want you to be something you are not?

Humans are fixer uppers.

They are have a few bugs.

Their isolation from you is conformation

That they crave your saving powers

So humans are fixer uppers,

But we know what to do

The only way to fix these fixer uppers

Is to fix them up with you!

(Humans) ENOUGH! We are at war with each other!

So you are fixer uppers

That's a minor thing

Your quote 'war' is a flex arrangement

And by the way I see no documents

So mutants are fixer uppers

There powers are betwixt

Lets get the fighting out of the way and

The whole thing will be fixed!

We are not saying that you can change them

Because people don't really change

(Humans) Hey!

We are only saying together you would be a force

That's powerful and strange

People make bad choices

because they are mad, scared, and stressed

True love brings out the best!  
Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
That's what it's all about!

Father

Mother

Sister

Brother

We need each other

To raise us up and round us out

Everyone is a bit of a fixer upper

When push comes to shove.

The only fixer upper fixer

That can fix a fixer upper is

TRUE LOVE

Do you mutants take mankind to be your powerfully wedded spouses?

(Mutants) Wait, what?

You are getting married!

(Mutants and Humans) **NO!**

**So… how did you like it? Do you think I should do more like it?**

**-Star**

**REVIEW **


End file.
